1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to towing devices, and, more particularly, to a tow bar for a three-wheeled vehicle.
2. Description of Prior Art
Tow bars are known in the art and are various types. The tow bar, in accordance with the present invention, will enable a person to easily tow a three-wheeled automotive vehicle when desired, and it includes a yoke with hook means for attachment to the front of the three-wheeled vehicle.
The principal object of this invention is to provide a tow bar for a three-wheeled vehicle, which will be unique, in that it will employ folding means.
Another object of this invention is to provide a tow bar for a three-wheeled vehicle, which will be of such design, as to have a pair of rods that are pivotal in sleeves welded to a main body, and the assembly forms a folding yoke for reception of the front wheel of the vehicle.